<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 7 by hadrizzzzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422566">Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz'>hadrizzzzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The second of the Venom Five attack the Isles. Gus's loss in the battle causes him to lose his confidence and motivation making him consider quitting. Will they be able to regain Gus's confidence so they can take now the next big threat?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POWER RANGERS: OWL SPIRITS<br/>Episode 7: Confi-Gus<br/>(Scene is at Emperor Bellows’s throne room where the rest of the Venom Five are talking)<br/>Scorpius: What a senseless sacrifice for Centi-Pede. He never stood a chance against the Rangers on his own.<br/>Waspina: Yeah but you know who can?! ME!!! Haha it’s my turn now to take over The Boiling Isles! (Runs off) <br/>Fiery: Good luck! You will need ALL of it.<br/>(Meanwhile at Hexside Gus is walking around showing off his human collections)<br/>Gus: Hey ladies here is what humans call a ‘charger’. It apparently charges their mobile phones back in the human world! (Shows off phone charger to two girls)<br/>(The girls then giggle)<br/>Gus: Hey dudes here’s the weird yo-yo thing I was talking about! I’ve got plenty this is all yours! (Tosses a kendama to a group of boys)<br/>(One of the boys in the group catches the kendama and smiles at him)<br/>Gus: Oh and Mattholomule here’s the new thing which Luz showed me. I believe they call it a ‘Dreamcatcher’. Feel free to show it to the rest of the club later Mr President! (Winks)<br/>Mattholomule: Thanks! This looks great!<br/>(Gus continues striding confidently walking up to Luz and Willow)<br/>Gus: Hey ladies what’s up!<br/>Willow: Wow Gus you’re really popular now! Look everyone here knows your name!<br/>(Random students are shown to be waving at Gus)<br/>Luz: Well it seems like this little elf has a very high self-esteem! (Nudges Gus)<br/>Gus: Hey man it’s just the confidence. It just comes when you have it! Luz ever since you enlisted in Hexside everyone here is starting to gain an interest in human culture. And who else here is an expert in humans here in Hexside, me!<br/>Luz: And I can clearly see that it has made you the human expert really popular!<br/>Gus: Yup! I took the opportunity and look where I am. Honestly it’s not the popularity I want it’s the confidence I get from it!<br/>Willow: C’mon Gus you’ve always been optimistic and confident! You are one of the most optimistic and confident elf I know! How do you do it?<br/>Gus: It’s a combination of believing in yourself and seeing the good in life.<br/>Luz: Those are words everyone should live by!<br/>Gus: And this Ranger business has really helped to be honest. Defeating baddies saving the Isles it just makes you feel proud of your actions don’t they?<br/>Luz: Totally!<br/>Willow: Yeah! It’s nice to help others even though you don’t get the credit.<br/>(Their morphers then buzz)<br/>Luz: And time for action! Let’s go!<br/>(Luz, Willow and Gus then quickly run off)<br/>(The trio then arrive to see Waspina wreaking havoc)<br/>Waspina: HAHAHA Bonesborough you’ll be part of my nest very soon! (Wrecks the place as the citizens run away in terror)<br/>Gus: Not if we stop you guys ready?!<br/>Luz, Willow and Gus: Spirit of the owl power up!<br/>(The three of them then morph into Power Rangers)<br/>Luz, Willow and Gus: HAIYAHH!!!<br/>Waspina: Ohh Rangers that’s nice! Let’s see if you can attack me up here! (Flies up)<br/>Gus: That’s easy I’ll just take you down with my crossbow!<br/>Waspina: Okat then let’s raise the stakes a little bit! Let’s see how you perform when someone’s life is at stake!<br/>(Waspina then looks around the area for a random citizen. She sees Amity and decides to use her as a hostage)<br/>Waspina: Hahaha perfect!!! (Flies towards Amity and captures her holding her hostage)<br/>Amity: (Tries to break free) Hey what are you doing?!!! HELP!!!!!! (Continuously flails around trying to escape)<br/>Waspina: If you shoot me she goes down! Let’s see you Rangers get around this!<br/>(Luz, Willow and Gus are in shock that Waspina is holding Amity hostage)<br/>Luz: Oh no she’s got Amity!<br/>Gus: Uhhhhhh just being honest here do you really think we need to save her?<br/>Willow: Yeahhhhh when it comes to her it’s uhhhh……………… complicated.<br/>Luz: Hey we’re Rangers! You guys may hate her but it’s our job to protect everyone even if that someone is Amity! Besides it’s not like she knows it’s us! Gus take this annoying wasp down!<br/>Gus: I’m on it! Hmmmm………….. <br/>(Gus then plans out on his brilliant idea. He climbs the roof and runs towards Waspina)<br/>Gus: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Runs towards Waspina) Take this!!! (Shoots his crossbow at Waspina)<br/>Waspina: Arghhhhh!!!! (Gets hit by the shots) Well in order to stop me you need to come a little closer! (Drops Amity and charges towards Gus with her stinger)<br/>Amity: AHHHHHH!!!!<br/>Luz: Amityyyyy!!!! Don’t worry I’ll catch you!<br/>(Luz then catches Amity just before she hits the ground)<br/>(Meanwhile Waspina stings Gus with her stinger causing him to fall to the ground defeated)<br/>Waspina: HAHAHA!!! (Stings Gus)<br/>Gus: OWWWWW!!! (Falls to the ground hurt rather badly)<br/>Waspina: Hahahaha next time don’t be so cocky! (Flies off)<br/>(Meanwhile Luz is comforting Amity)<br/>Luz: Hey uhh………… girl I don’t know are you okay?<br/>Amity: Well I am thanks to you! Your blue friend over there ummm………. He kinda sucks! I think I’ll call my siblings to pick me up. (Runs off)<br/>Willow: Well you’re nice.<br/>Luz: Hey it’s part of the job okay. <br/>Willow: Let’s see if Gus is okay!<br/>(Both Luz and Willow then run towards Gus)<br/>Gus: (De-morphs) Ughhhhhhhh I feel so weak………………….. (Lies on the ground in pain)<br/>(Luz and Willow then run to him to check on him)<br/>Luz and Willow: Power down! (Both of them de-morph)<br/>Willow: Gus are you okay?<br/>Gus: I need help…………….. I feel weak………….. (Tries to get up but can’t)<br/>Willow: (Holds Gus’s forehead) I think he’s been poisoned!<br/>Luz: We gotta bring him to Eda and fast!<br/>(Scene moves back to The Owl House where Eda is treating Gus)<br/>Eda: Alright everyone move back I have a special spell in case something like this happens!<br/>Willow: (Backs away) Alright please tell me he’s gonna be fine.<br/>Eda: Relaxxxx it’ll only hurt a little bit! Or a lot depending on your pain tolerance.<br/>Gus: Ughhhh……………… (Moans in pain)<br/>Luz: Eda hurry!<br/>Eda: Alright then here goes nothing.<br/>(Eda then casts a healing spell which flows through Gus healing him)<br/>Gus: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!! (As the spells de-toxifies him)<br/>(The venom in his bloodstream then is cleansed making him healthy again)<br/>Eda: Alright Gus how you feeling?!<br/>Gus: (Gets up) I feel…………. I feel pretty good.<br/>Eda: Alright that’s the spirit! C’mon go out there and find that wasp and send her packing!<br/>Gus: (Frowns) Actually I don’t wanna. I wanna go home. <br/>(Gus then walks towards the door)<br/>Willow: Hey Gus why the long face? <br/>Gus: It’s just that………………………. look I failed okay. I got hurt, Amity called me a loser and worst of all, I let that wasp get away! We lost because of me.<br/>Luz: Hey c’mon don’t talk like that you just made a mistake big deal! We can get her next time!<br/>Gus: A mistake which let her get away and possibly destroy The Boiling Isles that’s what it is. You know what I’m done for the day I’m out! (Leaves)<br/>Eda: What’s up with him?<br/>Willow: Probably just had a bad day. He’ll come around.<br/>Luz: I hope!<br/>(Scene then moves to Hexside where Gus is walking with a sad look on her face)<br/>Female student: Hey Gus! (Waves at him)<br/>(Gus continues walking with his face down not even acknowledging her)<br/>Male student: Yo Augustus my man! (Waves at him)<br/>(Gus continues ignoring him and still looks sadder than ever)<br/>Gus: Hi……….. (In a sad tone as he walks away)<br/>Male student: (Confused) What’s up with him? I’ve never seen him so sad before.<br/>(Scene then moves to the cafeteria where Luz, Willow and Gus are sitting together eating lunch. Gus is still sad and depressed and doesn’t seem to be moving)<br/>Willow: Gus are you okay? You haven’t touched your food. <br/>Gus: Sorry just lost my appetite.<br/>Luz: C’mon man are you still sad about yesterday? You gotta move on!<br/>Gus: How can I move on? I failed! She made me look bad! What else is there!<br/>Willow: Everybody makes mistakes Gus. It’s just what you learn from them.<br/>Gus: And what did I learn? That I’m stupid! I’m not as good as I thought I was! You know what why am I even a Ranger? You know what maybe I should quit. <br/>Willow: C’mon you wanna quit all because you failed?! Where is the happy and optimistic Gus I know who never fails to lighten up my day?! Where is the Gus I know who will always look at the bright side even if things are bad?!<br/>Gus: That Gus is gone. You know what what’s the point of being popular when you’re a failure! Sorry I gotta go! (Stands up and leaves)<br/>Luz: Gee what’s up with him?<br/>Willow: Well He needs a confidence boost that’s for sure!<br/>Luz: Hey you think he won’t mind if I take his lunch?<br/>(Willow then smirks and shakes her head)<br/>(Meanwhile back at the throne room Emperor Bellows is talking to Waspina)<br/>Emperor Bellows: My dear Waspina why haven’t you destroyed the Rangers yet?! And The Boiling Isles seems to be in one piece! I grow restless every passing day it still stands!<br/>Waspina: Don’t worry your highness it’s all part of my plan! One of the Rangers is already down so it’ll be easier to take down the other three. And once I poisoned all of them there will be no one here to stop me from destroying The Boiling Isles HAHAHA!<br/>Emperor Bellows: Then get to it! Time waits for no one!<br/>(Waspina then flies away)<br/>(Scene then moves back to The Boiling Isles where Luz, Willow and Gus are walking to The Owl House)<br/>Luz: Let me get this straight? You really wanna quit being a Ranger?<br/>Gus: Yup! And I’m not turning back on it.<br/>Willow: C’mon you were the chosen one! The gem chose you for a reason and you’re gonna walk out just like that?<br/>Gus: Hey at least there are three other Rangers who can save the day. Now I just wanna go home and play my video games since it’s the only thing which means something to me. (Shows them his game console)<br/>Luz: C’mon Gus don’t waste your life on a video game when you could be out there saving the isles!<br/>Gus: I’m not interested and I quit! (Gets frustrated)<br/>Willow: Okay fine!<br/>(The trio then arrive at The Owl House. Gus then walks up to Eda and tells her)<br/>Gus: Sorry Ms Eda unfortunately I am unable to fulfil the duty of a Power Ranger. So I want to resign.<br/>(Gus tries to take out his morpher but he is unable to)<br/>Gus: Dang it can’t take it off….. (Struggles to take it off)<br/>Eda: Hey genius it’s stuck to your wrist don’t you remember! But if you’re so discouraged that you wanna quit I’ll let you since I know the combination to take it off! But in a situation where a Ranger wants to quit he or she must take up a final test before they’re considered worthy to leave.<br/>Gus: A final test? Can you just take it off for me and I go?!<br/>Eda: Hey you want that morpher out you gotta do as I say! After that you are free to go!<br/>Gus: Okay fine!<br/>(The crystal ball television then switches to Waspina terrorising the city)<br/>Waspina: HAHA everyone run in fear as Waspina’s here!<br/>Eda: Well Luz, Willow you both know what to do. <br/>Luz and Willow: Right!<br/>Eda: I would come along but I need YOU (points at Gus) to do my final trial. Come on girls the city isn’t gonna save itself!<br/>Luz and Willow: Yes Eda! (Runs off)<br/>Eda: Alright Gus ready for your final trial?<br/>Gus: (Gulps) Ready…………..<br/>Eda: Follow me! King c’mon we’ve got work to do!<br/>King: Oh boy oh boy oh boy!<br/>(Luz and Willow both arrive at Bonesborough where Waspina is terrorising the city)<br/>Luz: Hey you stop right there!<br/>Waspina: Make me!<br/>Luz and Willow: (Smile at each other) Spirit of the owl power up!<br/>(Both Luz and Willow then morph into Power Rangers)<br/>Luz: Alright you’re going down wasp!<br/>Waspina: Not if I’m ABOVE! (Flies upwards)<br/>Willow: Oh no we can’t reach her!<br/>Waspina: Haha get a load of this! (Flies towards them with her stinger)<br/>Luz and Willow: Ohh no!!! <br/>(Both Luz and Willow get hurt by her attack)<br/>Luz and Willow: AHHHH!!!! (Falls to the ground)<br/>Waspina: Admit it you can’t touch me when I’m above ground! <br/>Luz: Maybe I can! Broom-staff 5000!<br/>(Luz summons her Broom-staff 5000 and rides it towards Waspina)<br/>Luz: Broom-staff 5000 haiyah!!! (Flies towards Waspina and tries to shoot Waspina down)<br/>(However Waspina is able to easily dodge every shot and slashes Luz)<br/>Waspina: Haha too slow!! (Slashes Luz)<br/>Luz: AHHHHHH!!! (Falls to the ground)<br/>(Willow then helps Luz up)<br/>Luz: I can’t do it! She’s too fast!<br/>Waspina: Haha you two aren’t gonna beat me like this!<br/>Luz: (Calls Eda via the morpher) Eda help!!!<br/>(Meanwhile Eda who is bringing Gus to his ‘final trial’ hears her message)<br/>Eda: Yeah yeah can’t talk right now! (Hangs up) So Gus huh ready for your final trial?<br/>Gus: (Looks at morpher) As ready as ever!<br/>Eda: Alright then! Hey that thing of yours is it important to you?<br/>Gus: (Looks at the game console he’s holding) Oh this? Yeah it’s the only thing which makes me happy.<br/>Eda: Well then let’s see how you do without it! King!<br/>King: (Snatches the console from Gus) Hehehe! (Runs off)<br/>Gus: Hey give it back!<br/>Eda: Well if you want it you can take it! But with a little twist. (Snaps her fingers)<br/>(She then causes the ground around her to disintegrate leaving a large bottomless pit with her and Gus on one end and King at the other. The only thing connecting both ends is a narrow path which is about only a few inches wide)<br/>Eda: You have to get back your game doohicky from King but you have to cross this narrow path to get to him. If not he keeps it!<br/>King: Hahahahaha I have your game! (Dances and waves Gus’s game console at him)<br/>Gus: Hey give it back!<br/>Eda: Well do you want it back or what? C’mon cross the path!<br/>(Gus looks hesitant but he eventually decides to do it. He crosses the beam rather hesitantly)<br/>Gus: (Trips and nearly falls but grabs on to the ledge) Ahhhhhhh I hate heights! And falling to my doom! Please Ms Eda can I just have my game back!<br/>Eda: Hey if you wanna leave as a Ranger you have to complete the test. No questions asked!<br/>(Gus then decided to soldier on and starts shimmying through the path. He struggles but slowly and eventually gets to the other side where King is still running around and teasing him)<br/>King: Hahahahaha!!! (Continues jumping around)<br/>Gus: I believe that is mine! (Snatches his game console from King)<br/>King: Hey no fair!!! You were supposed to fail! You’re supposed to be begging on your knees! AHHHHHHH!!!!! (Throws a tantrum)<br/>(Eda then uses her magic to close the giant bottomless pit and approaches Gus)<br/>Eda: Well congratulations you did it! (Claps slowly)<br/>Gus: Well then I guess it’s time to part ways with my morpher. (Shows his morpher towards Eda) Here you go.<br/>Eda: (Bursts into laughter) Haha you’re a smart kid and all but gee your hindsight is terrible! You didn’t get the lesson did you?<br/>Gus: (Confused face) Huh what lesson? (Scratches his head)<br/>Eda: Okay so kid you wanted to quit because you gave up you failed you lost your confidence. But tell me why despite being so scared of falling to your doom you still crawled to King and snatched your game doohicky away from him?<br/>Gus: Because…………… I really wanted it?<br/>Eda: Despite possibly falling to your doom. Why??<br/>Gus: Because………… I was confident that I could get through despite so.<br/>Eda: See my point! You see kiddo sometimes life ain’t gonna be easy. You think that you will fall to your doom but if you’re still hanging on even by a little bit you need to pick yourself up and move forward! Especially if you really want it! <br/>Gus: Wait you’re right Ms Eda! What was I thinking you know what I un-quit I wanna be a Ranger and save my friends from that evil wasp lady! (Looks at morpher and smiles)<br/>Eda: Well it seems like they’re in a bit of trouble so I have something fit for someone your age. Here it is!<br/>(King then presents to Gus a blue hoverboard)<br/>Eda: Behold the Floatyboard! You can fly up in the air with this baby and enemies above the ground will be a breeze! You earned it Augustus it’s all yours!<br/>Gus: (Hugs the Floatyboard) Thank you so much Ms Eda I don’t know how to thank you! Time for some action in the air! (Runs off)<br/>King: (Approaches Eda) I want one too. So everyone can tremble before me!<br/>Eda: Haha fat chance King. (Shakes her head and smirks)<br/>(Meanwhile Luz and Willow are getting beaten up badly by Waspina)<br/>Luz and Willow: AHHHHHHH!!! (Falls to the ground)<br/>Willow: Sorry Rangers prepare to see Bonesborough fall under The Emperor’s rule! Starting with YOU TWO!<br/>(Just as Waspina is about to sting them both Gus then jumps into the scene already in Ranger form riding his Floatyboard)<br/>Gus: Hey miss me?! (Attacks Waspina)<br/>Waspina: AHHHHHHH!!!!<br/>Luz: Gus you came back!<br/>Willow: Woah and you have a cool new board!<br/>Gus: Thanks guys! Now wasp lady let’s amp up the difficulty a little bit. Let’s see if you can catch me!<br/>(Gus starts using his board to hover around Waspina to distract her)<br/>Waspina: Stand still will you!<br/>(Gus then uses this opportunity to attack Waspina)<br/>Gus: Take this! (Slashes Waspina)<br/>Waspina: AHHHHH!!!! (Gets hit)<br/>Luz: Go Gus!<br/>Willow: Wohoo!<br/>(Gus then uses his crossbow to take Waspina down)<br/>Gus: Let’s see if you can dodge these when moving! (Continuously shoots Waspina as he hovers around)<br/>(Waspina is unable to dodge and continuously gets pelted by Gus’s arrows)<br/>Waspina: AHHHHHH stop it!!! (Continuously gets pelted and slowly succumbs to it)<br/>Gus: (Stops hovering) Yeah!!! (Poses)<br/>Waspina: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (Explodes)<br/>Luz and Willow: Alright!<br/>(Gus then reunites with both Luz and Willow)<br/>Willow: So the old Augustus I know is back huh?!<br/>Gus: Yup and better than ever!<br/>Luz: I knew you had it in you all along! (Gives Gus a noogie)<br/>Gus: Luzzz!!! (Tries to break free)<br/>Lilith: (Appears from a portal) Not so fast Rangers!  (Chants) ‘Give this beast a second chance make his body more enhanced with my heart as cold as ice abomination get up and RISE!’<br/>(Waspina then grows up to 50 feet)<br/>Waspina: Haha like this I can take down Bonesborough in just ONE sting!<br/>Gus: Guys let’s do this!<br/>(The trio then summon their Zords and they combine to form a Megazord)<br/>Luz, Willow and Gus: Alright!<br/>(Waspina then flies upwards and charges towards them with her stinger)<br/>Waspina: Let’s see you guys handle this! (Flies towards them stinger-first)<br/>Gus: Guys grab her before she hits us!<br/>(As Waspina moves closer the trio then control the Megazord to grab her and then toss her towards the ground)<br/>Waspina: AHHHHHH!!!! (Tumbles down)<br/>Gus: Now WE have the high ground! Let’s finish this!<br/>Luz and Willow: RIGHT!<br/>(The trio then charge up the staff and fire it at Waspina)<br/>Luz, Willow and Gus: FIREEE!!!!<br/>(The beam hits Waspina killing her)<br/>Waspina: NOOOOO!!!!! (Falls to the ground and explodes)<br/>Luz, Willow and Gus: YEAHHHHH!!!!<br/>(Scene then moves to The Owl House where Gus is trying to show off his moves on the kendama)<br/>Gus: Guys check this out! (Tries to do a cool move but the kendama drops)<br/>(Luz and Willow then both giggle)<br/>Willow: Gus it’s okay keep practicing you’ll get the hang of it.<br/>Gus: Well what can I say……….. keep trying and don’t give up and I’ll get there! <br/>Luz: I like that confidence! Alright Gus is back!<br/>(Gus then smiles to both Willow and Luz)<br/>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>